crossedfandomcom-20200213-history
Beginning of the End
Beginning of the end is the first book of the Crossed Series. The next one in the series is called, The Life of Sierra Cross. Beginning of the End is based on Lilly Cross and her life as a kid, teenager, and young adult. Layout #Background #Characters #Chapters #Mythology Background In the beginning, the world was watched over and governed by the Unison Dimension. This dimension's job is to keep the balance between Light and Darkness in the world. The major rule is to never let the Darkness overcome the Light, as Light can not consume Darkness but Darkness can consume the Light. Lilly Cross is one of the many people who's job is to do just that. She specializes in Light and keeps the equation balanced. Before this present time, there was a war called the Dark War. It was the first war in the world, where the Darkness fought for control against the Light in the world. The Darkness eventually lost and life was balanced once again. The Dimension was created to make sure no such event was to happen ever again. Characters #''Lilly Cross'' #Xylon #Samantha Cross #Mikuru Anari #Angel Cross #Kane #Nova Shadow #''Sierra Cross'' Chapters #Chapter 1: Prologue #Chapter 2: Duties #Chapter 3: Whispers #Chapter 4: Light and Dark classes #Chapter 5: Dreams and Promises #Chapter 6: The Birthday #Chapter 7: The Dark Servent Chapter 1: Prolouge- A brief intro of the book. It introduces Lilly, Samantha, Xylon, and the setting of the story. Chapter 2: Duties- This gives a brief look at the many jobs the people of the Unison Dimension do on a daily basis. Chapter 3: During Lunch, Lilly talks with Xylon and Samantha. Afterwords she meets a strange girl named Mikuru Anari. Chapter 4: Light and Dark classes: Lilly and Xylon are teachers of a unique pair of classes. Both on Light and Dark. This shows a look at Lilly's teaching skills. Chapter 5: Dreams and Promises- After the classes, Xylon takes Lilly to the place they first met. They express their feelings for eachother and make promises of the future ahead. The chapter ends with Lilly being reminded of Samantha's birthday party. Chatper 6: The Birthday- Samantha is turning 11 and everyone is hurrying to get stuff ready. While the others set things up, Lilly buys time by stalling Samantha. Later they attend the party and it is a big success. Chapter 7: The Dark Servent- The story takes an unexpecting turn when in the middle of regular daily rutines, a masked figure appears and tells of the dark future set in motion. While the others question the figure about who he is, he turns the tables by stating he knows who Lilly really is and how her future will turn out. He then takes Samantha, while Lilly fails to get her back. Mythology #Demons #Shadows #Antis #Sacreds #Dark sides #Angels Demons: Demons in this univers have two forms. There are normal demons, like in common mythology and another kind. Demons torture and bring pain to anyone. They are a side conflict in this story. Shadows: In this world, Shadows are the main threat. Demons that have evolved and work on their own agenda. They target the light and the weak. Whoever has the slightest darkness in their soul, they seek out to destroy and corrupt. Shadows are dark embodiments of the person they take over, when not taking over, they look like a normal demon. Antis: Antis are advanced beings created when a shadow takes over a person. The Shadow evolves, takes on the appearance and abilities of the person they corrupted, and then becomes it's own dentity. Antis are advanced and more powerful then Antis. They work to destroy the "original" or the being they first take over and replace them. Sacreds: Sacreds are unique human beings or other species, that have the ability to turn into whatever they want. Usually, Sacreds turn into weapons and seek out a master to protect them. Sacreds are hunted for their power, that can be used so easily to people's advantages or needs. Dark Sides: Dark sides are another outcome/side affect of a Shadow taking over someone. If that person survives both the Shadow and the Anti, then a dark side is born. Dark sides are the manifistation of darkness that lies in a persons heart. They are awakened when a Shadow and an Anti comes in contact with the "original". Dark sides can control the person for periods of time and are awakened by strong emotions. Angels: Angels, like demons, are the same in common mythology. They don't have any real differences. They fight the demons and shadows.